Insomnia
by E-61
Summary: Sebastian yang sulit tertidur karena mendengar kabar yang sedikit menyakitkan baginya tentang orang yang ia sayangi, rela pergi untuk memastikan Ciel, nama orang yang ia sayangi masih menjadi miliknya.


_**Ia disebut memiliki seorang kekasih.**_

Dibacanya tulisan yang dicetak tebal tepat di halaman pertama koran _New York times _setelah sebelumnya tergeletak tanpa daya di depan pintu kamar apartemennya. Ditemani sepiring _hash brown _yang sudah tidak mengepulkan uap panas lengkap dengan lelehan keju yang juga sudah mulai mengeras dan juga secangkir _decaf_—kopi tanpa kafein—. Tepat di bawah kalimat yang dicetak tebal itu, kalimat-kalimat lain mengikuti di bawahnya.

_**Model yang langsung membuat debut di Paris Collection dan berhasil mendapat pujian dari pakar-pakar fashion ternama ini dikabarkan memiliki **__affair __**dengan salah satu perancang busana dari London, Claude Faustus yang salah satu rancangannya juga dikenakan oleh sang model pada acara yang sama. Sejauh ini keduanya tidak menggubris kabar tersebut, benarkah kabar tersebut hanya kabar burung saja?**_

Sebagai pelengkap, foto berukuran cukup besar namun tidak terlalu jelas juga terpasang disana. Terbukti bahwa foto tersebut diambil dari kejauhan dan sembunyi-sembunyi. Menunjukkan sosok bersurai kelabu panjang yang diatur pemiliknya agar menutupi wajahya dengan sosok laki-laki berkacamata yang merangkul pundaknya dan menggiring sosok bersurai kelabu itu untuk keluar dari serbuan wartawan.

Wajahnya yang terlihat datar bahkan cenderung lelah itu langsung berubah. Iris _crimson_-nya melukiskan kekesalan dengan sangat jelas. Digenggamnya koran itu hingga tidak berbentuk seperti koran lagi, bahkan untuk membaca berita lain barang sekejap pun tidak.

Ia bangkit, mengambil _trench coat _yang tergantung di pintu dan beranjak keluar. Memandangi langit yang gelap dan berhiaskan sinar-sinar kecil dari bintang.

_Aku harus membuktikan kalau berita itu bohong..._

Ia menaiki mobilnya, dan dimulailah perjalanan selama beberapa jam ke depan penuh dengan rasa kantuk di kedua mata dan khawatir di hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**- Insomnia -**

**.**

Story** © E-61**

Original Characters** © Yana Toboso**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang menyambut dan menemaninya di pagi hari adalah secangkir _lemon tea _hangat dan sepiring _cookies and cream pancake. _Duduk di depan perapian dan fokus pada nyala api yang sama hangatnya dengan teh-nya.

Diambilnya koran yang masih belum disentuh kemudian ia tersenyum begitu melihat foto di halaman depan. Dirinya saat sedang bekerja sebagai model. Berambut panjang dan anggun.

Siapapun takkan mengira kalau ia, yang sejatinya laki-laki adalah orang yang sama dengan yang ada di koran tersebut.

Jika bukan karena suara ketukan pintu, ia sudah pasti akan pergi ke alam mimpinya. Dengan pelan kakinya melangkah. Bermaksud membukakan pintu.

"Hei.. Apa aku mengganggu?"

Wajahnya yang sebelumnya pucat kini tampak sumringah, "Tentu saja tidak, Sebastian."

Sebastian meletakkan _trench coat-_nya kemudian mengikutinya masuk dan duduk sambil menunggu. Sesekali ia mendengar suara mendesis dari dapur diikuti suara dentang jam. Matanya juga menangkap koran yang ada di meja.

Kesal kembali dirasakan Sebastian. Wajahnya yang selalu terlihat datar kini mulai menekuk, mata pria bersurai hitam itu kemudian beralih dan terus memandangi dapur hingga si pemilik rumah berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah cangkir teh untuk Sebastian.

Iris semerah batu ruby menatap iris seindah warna laut itu lekat-lekat.

"Ciel... " Sebastian menghela napas. Mukanya tidak lagi menekuk namun terlihat lelah. "Kau masih menjadi model Claude?"

"Ya," Ujar laki-laki yang dipanggil Ciel. "Ia memperpanjang kontrak kerjaku hingga akhir tahun nanti.. memang kenapa?" Iris biru milik Ciel melukiskan ekspresi bingung.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum tipis, meneguk teh yang disajikan untuknya sedikit lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa yang ia duduki sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Dia sering mengajakmu pergi berdua ya?"

Kebingungan semakin terlihat di mata Ciel, baru saja ia akan kembali menjawab 'iya' sebelum akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Sebastian... kau cemburu?" Tanya Ciel langsung. Yang hanya dijawab dengan mata Sebastian yang kini terpaku padanya.

"Ya." Dengan jujur dan tenangnya Sebastian menjawab. Tentu saja ia akan merasa cemburu bila Ciel, kekasihnya selama beberapa tahun tanpa diketahui publik itu dikabarkan dekat dengan pria lain. Terutama dengan sahabat tapi rivalnya sejak ia remaja. Ditambah ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, mengingat karena Claude-lah, kekasihnya itu bisa menjadi seperti sekarang.

Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum tipis, menggeser duduknya agar berada di samping Sebastian. Lalu menyuruh kekasihnya itu agar tidur di pangkuannya.

"Kasihan sekali... kau cemburu hingga jadi kurang tidur bahkan sampai ke rumahku." Ciel mengelus tiap helai hitam milik kekasihnya dengan perlahan.

"Kenapa kau tahu?"

"Dari matamu.."

Hening menyergap mereka berdua, di luar suara rintik hujan-lah yang menjadi musik di telinga mereka.

"Ciel.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau benar kan tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Claude?"

"Ada. Tapi hanya teman dan rekan kerja."

"Lalu kenapa kalian sering pergi berdua?" Sekali lagi Sebastian memandang wajah Ciel yang kini ada di atasnya sambil menunjuk koran yang sedari tadi diacuhkan keduanya.

"Oh.. itu.. dia hanya curhat saja kok tentang orang yang dia sukai, kalau tidak salah nama belakangnya Trancy... tenang saja, sekarang kan aku milikmu.." pemuda bersurai kelabu menurunkan wajahnya sambil mengelus pipi Sebastian.

Hingga bibir keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Entah untuk berapa detik kedua bibir itu bersentuhan, hingga secara perlahan dan bertahap mulai menunjukkan adanya pergerakan yang intens; lidah beradu lidah; hingga saliva keduanya menjadi satu dan mereka kehabisan napas.

Sebastian pun langsung lupa akan rasa kantuknya, kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh satu hal saat ini. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan kini menggendong tubuh Ciel yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Ya, kau memang milikku..." Sebastian menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan menatap tepat pada iris _sapphire _milik Ciel dengan intens. "Dan karena kau sudah menghilangkan rasa kantukku, aku akan memastikan bahwa kau adalah milikku."

Ia pun kembali mencium bibir Ciel dengan liar sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kamar Ciel, Ciel sendiri hanya bisa pasrah sambil sesekali mendesah dan memeluk leher kekasihnya itu.

_Sepertinya aku harus minta cuti seminggu pada Claude.. hah..._

**o0o**

"Ck.. dasar.." Claude menaikkan kacamatanya saat membaca pesan dari Ciel yang meminta cuti selama seminggu. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengetik balasan untuk pria bersurai kelabu tersebut.

"Hnn, Claude~~" sepasang tangan berwarna putih dengan tenangnya memeluk pinggang pria beriris keemasan yang tidak mengenakan sehelai benang pun. "Kenapa kau bangun?"

"Karena ini sudah hampir siang." Claude menaruh Iphone-nya di samping tempat tidur lalu melepaskan pelukan pada pinggangnya. Dikecupnya salah satu tangan itu dengan lembut. Membuat pemiliknya menyunggingkan senyum.

Bersurai keemasan dan bermata biru yang hampir sama jernihnya dengan langit di pagi hari.

"Hei.. Claude..~" panggil sosok itu dengan manjanya, "hari ini kau harus memandikanku.. badanku rasanya sakit sekali gara-gara semalam." Claude hanya diam sambil membalikkan badannya dan merangkak ke tempat tidur.

"Boleh.. kalau kau mau membiarkanku melakukan satu ronde lagi hari ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Owari -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Hiyaa... lagi-lagi saya bikin fic SebasCiel.. *padahal tadinya ingin bikin ClauSebas* tapi syukurlah kali ini happy ending (mungkin?)

Terus tadinya juga ingin bikin jadi rate M.. tapi sayang otak lagi rada error gara-gara bentar lagi UN /plak

Anw, karena telah selesai membaca cerita ini... silahkan tinggalkan review atau kritik yang membangun untuk saya baca di kemudian hari :) *eh?*


End file.
